PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - COMPUTATION COMPONENT The Computation Component of the Gene Expression Database (GXD) project supports GXD by maintaining its sophisticated informatics infrastructure. GXD is a rich resource of mouse developmental gene expression data through which researchers can discover expression patterns crucial for understanding the function of genes and the molecular mechanisms that underlie human development, health, and disease. The GXD infrastructure maintained by the Computation Component contains relational databases, data loading and QC software components, an interactive curatorial interface, and a modern web interface. We will evolve the system to enable the new functionality described in the Curation and Technical Development Components. This will include (1) enhancing the representation of mouse anatomy to encompass developmental differentiation and expression in specific cell types; (2) develop structures to support the indexing of high throughput sequencing (HTS) expression datasets and the loading of selected baseline datasets; (3) enhancing computational access to GXD with a powerful web service API; and (4) maintaining the GXD system infrastructure through regular maintenance and coordinated upgrades. In achieving these aims, we will apply industry best practices such as agile development methods, automatic regression testing, regular maintenance schedules, and comprehensive quality control measures. 1